


Date Night

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Date Night

Wanda had arrived at the restaurant a few minutes late. She fully expected to see her date waiting for her, he seemed like a gentleman when he'd asked her out. 

His name was Simon Williams and they'd met when she accidentally crashed into him chasing after her brother. He'd just laughed and told her that if was completely okay. They talked for a while, then he asked her to dinner.

And he was late.

She sat patiently for five minutes. Five minutes was acceptable, she thought. He was fine. Then another five minutes passed. She couldn't text him, she'd lost his number.

A pretty redhead approached and offered her some champagne. "No, I'll wait." She replied, smiling weakly.

"He's late, huh?" The woman said sympathetically. Wanda nodded. 

When ten minutes passed, she became sure he wasn't going to show up. She tapped her fingers impatiently, and it was then she noticed her ex sitting a few tables over. She turned away, hoping he hadn't noticed her. He'd love to gloat about this.

She didn't want to get up and leave. How pathetic would that be? So she waited. The redhead returned. "Do you think he's coming?" She asked, holding out the champagne again.

Wanda shrugged. "Got anything stronger?"

The redhead laughed and left, returning with a new bottle. "Stolichnaya Elit vodka."

"Sounds good."

Soon, Wanda began to get pitying looks from the others around her. Including the Evil Ex. She was beginning to consider downing the whole bottle of Elit.

Suddenly, a man began walking towards her. He was a hot man. He had bright blue eyes and a suit that fit him _extremely_ well. She was dumbfounded when he sat across from her.

"I'm sorry I'm so late, darling." he said loudly. "Traffic was distastrous." He had a British accent.

She froze up for a moment before answering, "That's alright." Then quietly she hissed, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

He looked vaguely amused. "My name is Vision. I'm sorry if this makes you uncomfortable. I just thought that you might like to put off the man you keep sending evil looks at." He said, gesturing towards her ex.

She smiled. "Thanks, I guess."

He grinned. "No problem. Where are you from?"

Wanda sometmes forgot she had an accent that made it painfully obvious she was born elsewhere. Now, it didn't bother her, though. "Sokovia." She answered. "Are you from Europe? You've got the accent."

He nodded. "London." 

"I've never been to Europe, apart from Sokovia, of course." She said. "Me and by brother moved to America earlier this year."

He nodded thoughtfully. "What's your name, by the way?"

Her face reddened. "Sorry. I'm Wanda." She then tilted her head. "And you're Vision. It's an unusual name."

He nodded. "Vision Jarvis is my full name. I've never particularly liked it, but I suppose there's nothing I can do."

"Vision Jarvis." She echoed, smiling. "It's got a nice ring to it."

* * *

Vision liked his name much better when, years later, it was changed to Vision Maximoff at the altar.

 


End file.
